Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to a method and products for treating pathological hypertrophy.
Background of the Invention
Cardiac hypertrophy and failure are characterized by transcriptional reprogramming of gene expression. The role of long noncoding RNA (lncRNA) in adult hearts is unknown.